


Thor and the Frost Giant Problem

by Aquatigermice



Series: Tales of Fairy [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Not all the tags, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Something is killing in the woods of a particular ancient village. To the point that Thor god of thunder has now come to fix it. He has an idea that he knows exactly what is behind this. And in the back of his mind, he also knows that he is part of the cause.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://gyrhs.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fgyrhs.tumblr.com).



> Normally I like to give warnings but I am sorry not this time. But this story basically follows what I normally write. ;) 
> 
> Many stories will tell you that the woods are unsafe. Full of old magic. Where myth and reality combine. It is both light and dark. Full of life yet deathly silence. A place of peace and tranquility and a place of chaos and death. This is the story of such a place. And what lurks in the shadows is not always one-sided.
> 
> This story is inspired by artwork for her Kickstarter. It didn’t occur to me that Thor would make a good or at least an interesting hood until I saw her fan art. A link to said pictures is:  
> [http://gyrhs.tumblr.com/post/175800360654/hello-everyone-today-i-just-launched-my-new#notes](url)
> 
> Some items are for sale in her store as send as I get a link I will post.
> 
> So here it is Little Red Riding Hood Thorki style. Enjoy

Prelude

The snow was deep as it always was this time of year. While most were huddled away in the warmth waiting for the spring goddess to awake, this little town moved forward. They were far use to the cold. Their main livelihood was the weapons they made. The forges kept the town warm even in the coldest of winters.

Deep in the forest, a particular rock could be found. Only in these woods could the be rock be found. This rock combined with heat would make the most glorious weapons. Strong and deadly and fit for the gods. The King of the land himself declare that for every weapon the town produced he would send forth supplies. As such the little town was rich beyond any in the kingdom. And stayed busy all year long.

What was odd about this town is that for all its wealth they didn’t show it. See the town had a strange balance between the woods and itself. It was said that the town was founded by a god. This god reached a bargain with the spirit of the Wood. The Wood spirit allowed the god to place stones in the ground. The town would be allowed to build all they wanted as long as it was on these stones. The stones were not only under the town but part of a pathway that led to the town and the rocks.

As long as one was on these stones they would be under the protection of the god. What the god gave the wood spirit is not clear. Some say it was goods. Others said goddom. A few said that it was a visit once a year, one of friendship that turned to them being lovers. Others said they fought. The Wood spirit losing and the god allowed the spirit to keep his life.

What was known is that as time went on winter around the woods last longer and longer. Till one year spring never came. That was years ago. The people of the village were tough as their founder. While most would have been long gone they stayed. For they thought how could it get any worse?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it starts

It was nearly dusk when the stranger appeared at the edge of town. He was the strong sort. 

Which arrived more and more these days. The type that looked like he could break a tree in half with his bare hands. 

He was cloaked in a blood red cape that floated in the icy wind like a banner. His piercing blues eyes searched the different buildings until they settled on one. 

He plowed his way to the building not minding the snow with the determination of someone who was on a mission. He made his way inside after fighting with the frozen hinges.

Once the door was shut he pushed back his hood and shook out the snow from his shorten blonde locks. He glanced around his surrounding taking in the huge room. 

The inside of the building was one big room. Divided by deep red curtains. It was dark mostly. Lite up by many candles places here and there. But instead of it being cold as you would expect, the whole place was warm and welcoming. The most notable thing about the room was the walls were covered with gold lightning bolts. The flicking of the candles causes these bolts to look as if lightning was striking.

“Welcome to the temple of Thor” A voice rings out. The stranger watches as a man steps out of the shadows. He is dress in a simple red robe tied tight with a yellow sash. Both of which looks as if it has seen better days.

He smiles at the stranger “What brings you here?” The strange lifts up his right hand. In it, he holds a mighty stone ax. He hefts it up on to his shoulder. “I am here to see my brother. But I also heard you have a pest problem. I have come to help.” 

The priest looks over the ax. “Most of those who come to help us go straight to City Hall. The rest go to the Inn. But you come here. Why so?” The strange looks around. “I have been to a lot of places, seen a lot of things. But I have found you can tell a lot about a city by how they treat their gods. I see this place is clean and well maintained. That could mean that no one comes here, that you guys keep it up for appearance. Or it can mean this town works hard to provide a space for their god. So I want to hear it from you priest which is it?”

The priest smile. “Every member of the town comes here at least once a week to makes sure this place is in order. What money the town doesn’t need comes here. We use it to provide for those in need and makes sure it is the same way Thor left it when he made the town.” The stranger nods.

Than kneels down pressing his hand flat into the floor. He is still for a while. Nothing seems to happen. But the stranger grins before he stands. “I believe you. You have nothing to worry about I will handle it from here.” The stranger smiles so brightly it made the candles look dim. 

“You mean you are going now? Are you sure you will not rest? If you have no money we have beds here.” The stranger shakes his head. “I have been idle for far too long. This gets handled now.” 

The priest stares in awe at the man determinations. “What about something to eat. Surely you must be hungry. The path to here is long. And thou the stones ward off the snow it is a long and daunting journey.” The stranger shakes his head. “Why would I be hungry after such a great meal I just had. You, sir, run a very good temple. And your followers are strong, stronger than most. You should be proud. It is why I love this town so.” 

The priest is in shock. He watches as the man pulls his hood back in place and pulls the door open. “Thank my Lord Thor you honor me.” Thor nods once, sparing the priest one last look with twinkling blue eye before he is gone. 

Thor goes to three shops in the little town. The sweet shop, a weapons dealer and the bookshop. He places the items he buys carefully in a basket the sweetshop had given him. 

Once he has his items he stands at the edge of the woods. 

They are quiet, looming over him in their snowy sleep. Something in him is excited over what he may find. Another part is scared of what he knows is there. There is only one way to find out. 

With a deep breath, Thor starts down the path into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to post twice a week. But don't hold me to it. :) I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Also sorry to those who bookmarked and got an alert saying I updated yesterday. I was trying to rearrange the chapter numbers and it posted. So sorry I wasn't ready yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the store!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [https://gyrhs.storenvy.com](url)
> 
> I know how to do links now!!

Thor had not been in these woods for a long time. At least two hundred years give or take a hundred. 

He has been very busy elsewhere and for good reason too. But he knew better than a lot of the old gods that if something happens to your followers and you don’t take care of it you could lose all those who give you power. 

Many once powerful gods were turned human and had passed on. So Thor makes it a point to visit the village every chance he gets.

The village had changed of course but these ancient woods were ever the same. His feet knew the path by heart. He used to come here when he was a teen well, part of his teenage phase it lasted over 800 years. As a god, he aged way slower than normal humans. So the latter part of his teens. 

Sneaking out right from under his father’s nose to come here between lesson or at night. Whenever he found the time. Then later he built himself a home when he was a young man to be closer to these woods. Which later became the temple. With a permanent place to stay, he was now able to spend days, weeks and at one point a whole month here. A fact his father hated.

In no time he comes to the bend in the path.

Here he tightens his grip on both the ax and the basket before stepping off the path. He is instantly blasted with freezing wind and ice. But Thor doesn’t feel it. He has never found the cold unpleasant. In fact, he welcomes it.

“This is your only warning these woods are mine. Return to the path and you may live another day.” 

The voice flows over Thor’s skin like silk. It’s deep, rich and strong but Thor has known it to get deeper. And just as suddenly as the wind started it stops. 

It makes Thor chuckle, that little display is enough to make humans scramble back onto the path.

It is only a spell.

If it really was his brother there would be a lot more than a mere breeze and a threat. Thor frowns his brother must be unwell.

Thor squares his shoulder and walks forward. It is slow going. The snow is deep and the trees and undergrowth get in the way. 

But it won’t stop him. He recalls being smaller and still making the journey. Of course, there was never this much snow to fight. He does stop to make sure he is going in the right direction.

And to look at the tracks in the snow. It is very important to know what lurks here now. And if it is close enough to be a threat.

He spy’s many different creature’s prints including snow hare and wolf. His brother’s favorite forms. He sees no human footprints but that isn’t unusual. Of course, he doesn’t see anything alive except for the trees.

Which could have been unsettling if not for the fact that he is on the nosey side of walking. 

It is dark by the time he makes it to the cave at the base of the mountain. He considers this a win.

He approaches slowly. He doesn’t know what kind of mood his brother is in. And if the stories are true than Loki is hurting and killing humans. Thor wouldn’t put it past him to try and kill him too.

Again. 

Especially after all this time.

The cave entrance is covered by snowflakes strung together delicately. They sparkle in the moonlight. Thor gently pushes them aside and enters the cave. It is cold in here. The cave has ice covering thickly against the walls and the fire pit has no signs of being used recently.

That doesn’t bode well. His brother would always start a fire when he saw Thor coming. In fact, it is quiet too quiet in here. 

Then the snowflake curtain shifts in the cool winter breeze. The light of the moon shines in bouncing off the walls and illumining an ice block towards the back. 

Thor’s heart pounds as he approaches it. He got a feeling he knows what it is. The crystal block glows a pale green from within. A color Thor knows as Loki’s magic. He frowns down at it once he is close enough. 

Loki’s form is frozen within. Pale blue, naked and lifeless distorted by the thickness of the ice. Thor would think him dead if not for this being something that Loki did a lot in his younger days when the summer sun got too much to bear. 

Thor believes it is part of what Frost Giants do. Hibernate in the hot months. If they made the ice thick enough and big enough they would be able to make it to the fall. He was never sure of this and Loki never answered him when he asked. 

But Thor enjoyed it. It was one of the few times Thor would be able to stare at Loki until he gets his fill. Otherwise, his brother was bitter about being looked at for long periods of time.

But the ice has never been this big before. And being that Loki casted a spell long ago to keep it winter. It made no sense for Loki to freeze himself. Which means if Loki has been frozen solid for months who was killing the villagers? 

A howl shatters the quiet as if to answer Thor. It is followed by pain in Thor’s head. His brain throb as screaming prays jolt through him. Four different voices yelling out to him.

Calling in desperate need. One of the voices is in pain as it slowly became just three. Thor practices the breathing technique his brother taught him as the prays change from please save us to please accept the soul of our family member. Guide them to the afterlife.

This is what drew him away from elsewhere. For only those most devoted could reach his ears. 

The town has always been full of his strongest supporter. Without them, he wouldn’t be as strong and young as he is now.

The voices peter off and he is able to get his wits about him once more. 

He then realizes his hand is cold. No freezing.

A glance tells him that he has rested it on the ice block. Which he really didn’t want to do yet.

Thor knows only one way to wake Loki and that was to lay his hand upon the ice. Thor slowly looks up, following Loki’s long thin form up the twisting silver blue of his frost lines until he reaches his eyes.

Ruby red glares back at him. 

Loki, his brother, is awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Loki is here. 
> 
> I wanted a story that explored a little of Thor as a god. In my head this story takes place on earth in the middle ages.
> 
> More soon. Thanks for checking this out. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is loki's deal? What did Thor do? Well lets find out shall we.

The stare pins Thor in place. He couldn’t even breath. That deepen into a glare. Thor can tell Loki is now pissed. He has good reason to be too. Hopefully, Loki will let him explain.

“Hello, brother you look well,” Thor starts. Loki frowns from within the ice. The ice glows brighter till it starts to crack. 

Nope, not going to go well. Not even a little.

Thor steps back covering his eyes allowing Loki to be dramatic.

Loki blasts the ice all over the place. Most the shard embedded themselves in the cave walls. 

A few chucks bounce off Thor’s chest harmlessly.

Thor chances a look at Loki. Loki is there glowing green, standing tall, naked and blue. Beautiful in Thor’s eyes.

Loki takes his time stretching and looking over himself. 

It’s all a show Thor knows, one to show Thor what he has been missing. Loki loves to be wanted and he knows no one wants him more than Thor. Especially in this form. 

The coolness and color just drives Thor crazy in so many ways. For while Loki runs cold Thor burns hot.

He saunters past Thor to his chests on the other side of the wall. Letting Thor’s eyes follow the lines of his body. The lines Thor has followed and knows exactly what secret places they led to. 

Loki slowly lets his skin change to milky white as he slips on his clothes. Knowing it saddens Thor.

Who knew putting on clothes could be this sexy. 

“Well look who came for a visit. My long lost big brother. Finally missed me I see. Or at least some parts of me.” Loki gives him a look as he pulls his shirt on. 

Thor adjusts himself. He hates how Loki can crumple his resolve so easily. Thor knows also he will have to choose his words wisely. 

Loki finishes dressing. He slams the chest shut and then sits on it. “So after three hundred years, your sorry butt returns here. You either have grown tired of bedding everyone else or your precious town must be in trouble.” Loki says tracing his finger over the chest making small frost patterns across the wood. He glares up at Thor. 

Thor frowns. Loki has been asleep that long. Has it truly been such a lengthy time?

“So it is the town? Whatever it is that is happening to them I have been asleep so it wasn’t me.” Loki stands snatches the basket off the ground where Thor dropped it. “Thanks for the gifts but I think we are done here.” Thor grabs the basket stopping Loki in his tracks.

Loki spins around fast, eyes wide and wild.

“Brother why must you be this way,” Thor says softly. Rage boils across Loki’s face.

“Why?! Is that even a question. You call me brother when we are not related. Your father banished me here when we were young and took away most my power as I grew older. All because he saw what you wanted. How you wanted me. He couldn’t stand for me a Frost Giant to be with you. And how strong I was getting. No one could be more powerful than the All-Father. And yet you are no better. Following me here and pushed your way into my bed. Just to leave me for years on end once more. So “brother” what is it that you want? That way I can do it and so once more you can be gone from my life again.” 

Thor smiles sadly. Taking Loki’s face in his hands. “I am sorry you feel that way. It hurts me every time I must leave you but I beg every day to father to let you return. I work tirelessly so that I can be ready to be king, to show father I am ready. So that the moment he does I can bring you home to my side. Where you belong” Thor rubs his thumb across Loki’s cheek.

Watching as the eyes soften up. Loki rage has gone. Soothe out of him by Thor like always.

Loki lends into the touch. “You’re a fool if you think father doesn’t know you are here. Or what you have done. He won’t let you be King, Thor. Not as long as you visit my bed.”

Deep down Thor knows Loki is right. Their father will try to outlive them just to spite Loki. “Than maybe this time I won’t go back.” 

Loki looks up, eyes searching for the truth. He smiles sadly “Thor you will make such a great King one day, you shouldn’t throw it all away for just me.” 

Thor strokes Loki’s hair softly. “It is all nothing compared to you.” Loki lends forward. Licking his lips as he moves closer. “So noble it makes me want to corrupt you so.” 

Their lips touch causing the ache that laid within Thor to grow. Easing the pain that came with being a god of fertility. The need. No want of sex. It’s been so long since he been with someone. Loki being the last. He longed for him every night.

When the cool breezes flows into his rooms at night. Where he lays hot and naked letting it tease him as only Loki would arching achingly into the nothingness. Unsatisfied and lonely. Wishing for only his brother’s touch. The only one he wanted or allowed to have him.

Suddenly the pain is back once more. This time the prays are rushed. This one is alone and they die fast. He can hear Loki at his side. Speaking to him. But he doesn’t know what he is saying. Only the feel of cool hands rubs against his head. It soothes him. 

“I haven’t seen you get this bad before. What is going on?” Thor takes a deep breath. “ The people are being attacked by a wolf. Not an ordinary one. A giant one with a bluish tint. No weapons they hit it with does any good. They pray to me because the wolf attacks them on the stone path. And nothing but you and me can attack on that path since we built it.”

Loki looks shocked. “As you saw, Thor, I have been asleep. It wasn’t I.” Thor frowns. “Can it be some of your magic running wild?” Thor asks. There has to be a reason for this madness. 

“No, I can only summon ice and control the amount of snow. Odin took my power to summon creatures 400 years ago. And the town doesn’t worship me as they do you so I don’t even have the power to shift anymore. It is why I was asleep. Trying to gain some of my powers back. What little that I could."

Thor sees it than his brother is tiny. He is slowly dying, becoming mortal. Thor leans forward. Pulling Loki to him catching Loki by the lips. Pushing power onto him. Loki fights it at first but then he accepts it. Loki had always been able to accept power this way. 

Thor’s moon to his sunny self. When he has pushed half his own power into Loki he steps back resting his forehead on Loki’s. He can feel the trimmers of power as they race thru Loki.

Healing and powering him up.

“Come, help me slay the beast Loki. The people need to hear of you once more. That way they will pray to you again.” Loki as a faraway look in his eyes. 

Thor rarely sees him hesitate at a chance to fight. “Please Loki, wolves are cunning beasts I need someone to watch my back. I trust no other but you.” Loki nods his head. “Ok, Thor I will come with you.”

Loki goes to a different chest and pulls out a few different knives. He also grabs the basket. He stuffs down the sweets. Glances at the book before tossing it aside.

Thor whimpers. That was a very rare volume. Expensive too. Apparently not expensive enough. The throwing knives he pauses at. They are jade handled. Very well balanced. 

Loki seems to approve for he stores them up his sleeve. “Very well brother. Lead the way.” Loki says heading towards the cave opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story based on art from here. 
> 
> [https://gyrhs.storenvy.com](url)  
> Sorry bout the late posting. I got a new job and they have worked the crap out of me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf hunt  
> Getting closer to the end and the picture that inspired it all.
> 
>  

They discuss that the best way to find the wolf was to use a wolf. Unfortunately, even with Thor’s power, Loki couldn’t access any of his other forms. When asked why he just shrugged.

So they have to do it the old fashion way.

Tracking. 

Fortunately for them, they both were excellent trackers. Thor more so. He uses to hunt these woods for Loki while he slept. 

It takes a while for them to find any sign of animals. They basically have to get back on the path. It isn’t till they are headed for the query before the tracks and signs start to show.

The closer they get to the query the more signs they see. Thor doesn’t say it aloud but he is finding more and more fresh tracks. Not only are they in its hunting zone but they are nearing the den. 

Thor can also tell its closing in on them. The last fact makes him nervous. 

The snow is spattered with fresh blood. There is also signs of a struggle.

And bones. 

There are scattered all over the path.

Human bones. It puts them both on edge. Thor can see Loki readying his knives. They tighten up making sure to not leave a space between them. Back to back, scanning the woods. 

Thor spots it first. It is off to the right. Not even trying to hide. It watches them with a slightly curious look.

And they watch him with a bit of awe. 

He and Loki had never seen another Jotun before. For that is the only thing he could be. With that blue-black coat and those haunting red eyes. He watches their every move.

Loki speaks first changing his skin to blue. “Hello. I don’t believe we met. I am Loki and this is my brother Thor. What brings you out this far from the home planet?” 

The wolfs ears twitch as Loki speaks. “This is my home planet.” He all but growls.  
Thor doesn’t like the sound of it. It put him on edge. Loki nods. “Well, we welcome you to these woods. There are many things you can hunt here we just have a simple request that the humans are to be left alone.” Loki says firmly.

The wolf ears point straight up. “You say these woods are yours but I have been here for over two hundred years. And I have never laid eyes on you or him. Why should I listen to you.”

The fur on its back rises. Thor can see diplomacy is failing. “The human are under our protection. As such we will destroy those who fail to listen.”

The wolf huffs. “You are not the only one with things to protect.” He advances towards them.

Thor raises his ax. Loki takes aim sliding back to white.

This wolf is big. He is almost as tall as Thor. Strong too. This won’t be easy.

“What big ears you have,” Thor says. “The better to hear your screams” the wolf replies. He starts to circle them.

“What big eyes you have,” Thor says making sure to always face the animal. “The better to see your blood paint the snow with.” He says barring his teeth at them.

“What large teeth you have.” The wolf stops.

“The better to tear you apart with.” It roars.

The wolf than launches himself at him. Thor is ready but so is Loki. The wolf hits a newly formed ice wall with a yelp. Thor nods his thanks to Loki but knows its not over.

They can see the wolf glare from the other side of the ice. Suddenly he fades into the air. Loki ducks just in time as the wolf jump at him. He lands in-between them. 

The perfect spot.

He is able to lashes out at both of them at the same time. Thor’s ax is no good in this type of situation. He can’t maneuver it like he needs to.

Loki has a bit more luck. His weapons are made for close range like this. But the wolf is fast.

And smart. 

Thor will give him that. He makes sure that he and Loki can’t talk let alone look at each other. 

Something no other foe has thought to do. But Loki is smarter. He baits the wolf into focusing on him. Lets the wolf attack him. 

Loki yells out in pain.

There is a spray of blood but it is not a lot. Loki will live. 

Greenlight sparkles outward and Loki’s skin turns blue where the two make contact at. But Thor ignores that. 

The distraction works. Thor is able to grab the wolf and throw him. 

The wolf goes flying through some trees before he comes to a stop. 

Thor quickly goes after him. Reaching him before he can rises. Thor pins him with one hand while raising the ax with the other. 

Calling lightning from the sleepy snow clouds.

He brings the ax down hard.

He doesn’t want this animal to suffer. He sends up a prayer that this wolf will go to Valhalla.

The ax never makes it to its mark. 

Loki appears in front of Thor. His hands up to try to catch the blade. 

Thor’s heart pounds in his chest. He can’t lose Loki not now!

Thor is able to turn, swinging the ax into a tree.

It easily slices in half. Before it can fall lightning strikes it. Catching it in a brilliant light before fire covers the whole thing.

Thor turns to Loki the firelight reflecting against Loki’s upraised palms.

“What is wrong with you? I could have killed you!!!” Thor tries to push Loki aside but he stands firm.

“You can’t Thor! You mustn’t! You don’t understand.” Loki draws his knife at Thor. Right at Thor’s neck.

His brother’s hand is shaking something Thor has never seen Loki do that with a blade. Loki looks Thor in the eye. “Trust me, brother.” 

They stare each other down. Before Thor steps back letting the wolf go. 

Loki has never back down from a threat to stab Thor. But he also has never tried to stab him in a fatal spot. 

Which brings two important facts to Thor. One Loki loves him. 

He has never said it but this proves it.

Two this is very important to Loki for him to stand against Thor.

Loki smiles gently. “Thank you” before he turns away. 

His hands glow green as they repair some of what was done to the wolf. When the wolf stands on unsteady feet Thor gets nervous.

“Loki what is going on.” Loki seems to hear but ignores him. “You know now we are not the enemy here. Why don’t you show us what you have been protecting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the wolf is protecting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more. Thanks for reading.  
> [Stonenvy Home GYRHS](https://gyrhs.storenvy.com)

The wolf slowly turns and limping into the woods with Loki close behind.

Thor reluctantly follows trusting his brother.

They don’t go too far before they come to a hill. There at the side is a huge hole dug into it.

The outside is littered with animal bones.

The wolf stops, staring at both Loki and Thor. Loki gives him an encouraging smile. That seems to be what he is waiting for. He turns swiftly and enters the hole. Loki follows next. Thor has to bend a little to get in.

Thor can barely see. It is dark insides but the way is made easier by a pale blue light that Loki holds in his hands. It compliments his skin. Giving everything an other worldly feeling.

The path turns downward before it opens up. It’s wide and low like the tunnel. But it is enough room that they are not piled on top of each other.

The wolf walks over to the other side of the cave. Loki has to expand the light for them to see. At first, it doesn’t look like much. Just a pile of furs. Of all color but mostly blue fur.

Then the pile shifts. And two long ears rise up. Follow by a head. Another frost giant. This one in a form of a snow hare.

It makes sense they would take animal forms. If they were full grown they would eat tons a day. With these forms, they could survive off of very little.

They watch as the hare and wolf nozzle each other seemingly communicating with one another. Thor wonders what their relationship is. If it was just a mate trying to protect his family. Or maybe a parent looking after his kid.

The hare turns their way, nose twitching.

“You’re awake.” Its voice is lite with unused. Thor isn’t sure who she is directing that too. But the hare takes no heed. She hops up out of the fur.

Loki makes a strange sound. Thor sees why as the hare is round in its center.

Very round.

It’s pregnant

Due soon it seems. The wolf stands at the ready.

“Do you know who I am?” the hare asks. It’s ears straight up. Loki takes a step forward. “I think I might.” The hare stands on her hind legs. Looking at Loki. Thor wishes he knew what was going on.

“Come. Find out what you have forgotten.” Loki lifts his hand. He hesitates all but a moment before he touches its head.

They both glow. Thor steps forward ready to grab Loki if need be. The wolf also steps forward. “All is well Thor. You will see” Loki yanks his hand back. Turning abruptly around to face Thor.

“I remember brother. All of it.” Tears form in Loki’s eyes. “It is all my fault.” The hare goes back to its spot in the furs. The wolf by her side.

Thor gathers Loki in his arms. Hiding him from their eyes. It’s rare for Loki to show emotion like this. “I was a coward.”

Thor just waits to let Loki calm. He will tell him when he is ready. “Start from the beginning, Loki.” Loki takes a deep breath. “Your last visit Thor. All those years ago. Something happened. I didn’t know right away. It took a hundred years to realize.... that....that I was pregnant.”

Thor looks down searching Loki’s eyes.

A babe.

From Loki. He felt his heart lifted at just the thought. The idea of Loki plump with his child.

But just a quickly it was dashed to shred.

Loki had said was. As in no more.

“I should have know better. The humans did make you their god of fertile for a reason. It drew all the power I had left in me and demanded more. Your child was strong like you. I called to you. To father for help. To every god I knew. I was so scared.”

Loki looked away. “ I had hoped that Odin would not deny his own grandchild. But no help came. I waited. And I was dying. I knew we both were going to die. I didn’t know what else to do. So I froze myself. Deciding to let the babe die while I slept. So that I wouldn’t need to see it. To know that I failed.”

“I am sorry Loki. I wasn’t here for you. I heard your prays but I was in battle and could not come. Father wouldn’t let me. But I don’t understand what this has to do with the attacks and them?” Loki smiles softly.

“It has everything to do with them. They are me. Thor. My magic saved the child and transferred it. The wolf was created to protect and help if needed. But without me. It was more of a creature than anything else. And as animals, they both wouldn’t need my magic. So it could all go to the babe.”

Thor is in shock. He is going to be a dad. But also upset. The killings were on him too in this cases. “What happens now?” Thor ask.

Loki with all his smart replies looks unsure. “We either kill the hare or I accept them both. I leave it in your hands.” Thor walks to the hare. It stares wide eye at him but goes easily when Thor lifts her.

The wolf growls but stays put. The hare goes very still in his hands. They are all waiting for him to decide.

Thor could simply twist its neck and it would be all over. But instead, Thor takes the hare lifting Loki’s hands and places it there. “Violence only makes more violence.”

Loki’s smiles bright. The hares tail twitches happily. “What happens now?” Thor asks. “ I just have to absorb them both. The hare will have to wait until she births. The babe is too far along to get transferred back.”

“ Loki I have a plan for the wolf if you care to listen” the mischievous grin appears on Loki’s face. “What plans do you have brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is Thor's plan for the wolf? We will find out in the epilogue. Sorry it took so long to post.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. In my head gods since they live a long time are pregnant a long time. Like Elephants. In this case, a hundred years but since Loki's power was mostly gone it stretched it out.
> 
> That being said let's end this.

A year later

Thor is very pleased with his visit to town.

He had told Loki that he was going for a few things they needed but really he was spying.

He had noted the town had cleaned up Loki’s temple. A rundown building that was next to the sweet shop.

It seemed that with the slow decline in Loki’s powers he was unable to answer any prays. So the people stopped praying to him.

It was now in good working order. Thor's own head priest had overseen the rebuilding and the telling of the lie.

Loki crafted a beautiful lie that painting both them as shining heroes. Loki allowed the snow to thaw. Of course it still snows when he sees fit.

But the defrost led to the discovery of a very rare species of sheep, that had been trapped on the mountain.

Their wool made fabric fit for kings. Loki was given one of the first creations. A cape that was charmed to keep him cold.

As for the wolf. Well, he was on Asgard. And he wasn’t alone.

There was a lion with him now.

Thor had gotten letter after letter from his father. Saying the pair were constantly destroying the castle. Knocking out guards. And attacking Odin.

That the creatures seemed to be unkillable.

But Thor knew for a fact they were killable. If Loki or he were to cut off their power to them they would die. It did come with drawbacks.

Today his lion was stabbed in the front paw. It had left his own arm hurting. But he didn’t mind.

The sun was high and warm on his skin as he headed home. The trees looked lovely in their autumn coat. A squirrel darted across his path. The woods were more alive than they had been in a long time.

Suddenly the woods goes quite. Thor tightens his grip on his ax.

Thor knows that Loki’s wolf isn’t around now anymore and all matter of beast have tried to take its place as king of the forest. Thor is no stranger to putting a bear or panther in its place.

A stick cracks. Thor whirls around to take aim.

He is about to let it fly when he sees the black tail peeking around the tree. Loki’s head appears around the side a moment later.

“My my what is a pretty thing like you doing out here.” Loki wolf ears twitch. The tail and ears they found were side effects from the wolf reconnecting with Loki’s power.

A side effect that Thor didn’t seem to mind.

Thor smiles. “ I am going to take these things to my brother. He lives here in these woods.” Thor says holds up the basket.

“Don’t you know these woods are not safe? You could get eaten up just like that out here.” Loki comes into full view leaning up against a tree. Loki’s cape floats in the breeze. Leaving Loki’s leather-clad form on display.

Thor grins. “I would like to see them try.” Loki steps forth into Thor’s space. “Well aren’t you full of yourself.” Thor reaches out pulling Loki close. “No I am not but you will be full of something before long”

Loki kisses him. A short but deep kiss.

Loki moves slightly pressing his hardness eagerness into Thor. “Your son asleep and the rabbit is watching him. That gives us an hour maybe two tops.

Thor groans as Loki moves. He loves his son dearly. His little treasure. But he is ready for some time with Loki.

He is very grateful for the hare who Loki lets out from time to time to watch the babe. And like nothing more than to watch the baby.

Thor grabs Loki’s hand. “Well let’s not waste it then” Thor let’s the basket drop to the ground. They will come back for it later.

Than they race off to the wolf’s den for some well deserve time together.

……

“There is a tale that in a place far away. Deep in the woods lies a village. This special village is protected by two gods. One of light one of dark.

It was said that the two gods came from far away. One was taken from his homeland. A means to end a war. The other the son of a great God. The two were raised together as brothers till the younger was cast out

It was in the woods the young god found himself and where his brother followed him. Together they stayed and when more lost soul started to appear they built the village and than the path.

These gods have been around for a long time. Caring for those who worship them. As such their people care and maintain everything their gods need.  
If you are in town you might see one walking around the village. Or you may see one on the path as they patrol.

But most times you catch the two of them together and if you ask nicely and they find favor in you they may give you a blessing.”

Texts found on the walls of both the temples of Thor and Loki.

  
The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it. There isn't anymore. Till the next time.


End file.
